


The Show

by Valerienrhapsody



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Porn, Uncomfortable situation, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerienrhapsody/pseuds/Valerienrhapsody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Peter are undercover on a mission to take down an organization of human traffickers, but to gain the trust of the ringleader, they've got to prove that they can make their way in his business. When the opportunity arises, they must accept, no matter how unorthodox. Yo, basically some live-action porn for the greater good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Show

Perhaps the situation could have been avoided, but then again working with Neal was always going to be a gamble. Peter knew that the first moment this arrangement was suggested, so he definitely knew it going into this one little undercover sting. Yet, he still found himself surprised by how deep into the shit Neal could drag him into. But there had to be limitations, some sort of line which no officer should be forced to cross, no matter what’s on the line. So, not for the first or last time, Peter looked Neal sternly in the eyes and said “No.”

“Come on, Peter, you know what could be at stake here,” Neal reasoned, eyes nervously flickering toward the door. They’d been left alone only for a few minutes and anybody could be listening in on them. “The very worst that could happen here is you go home with sore pride and get into a little fight with El. Best case scenario, we’re accepted by the ringmaster and taken in for some behind the scenes action.”

“This is pretty behind the scenes, Neal, I’m pretty sure this isn’t even legal to do undercover,” Peter whispered in a hiss.

“We could save a lot of lives,” Neal said in that somber tone which had to make even Peter consider his words. “This isn’t like one of those chain-effect things where you take out a mob boss and just feel sure that the world is better off without him in it. We’re going to see the people we get to save. Every person the ringmaster’s ever forced into human trafficking is being held in a single building and if we get in his good graces, we’ll be taken there. The building gets raided; all those people get to go home for the first time in god knows how long.”

“I know, I know the best case scenario,” Peter sighed, trying not to feel too guilty about wanting to back out. “But…but what about El?”

“Elizabeth will understand,” Neal said gently. “Besides, it’s me. She trusts me like you do; I’m sure your marriage will survive this.”

Peter was quiet for a long moment, his internal struggle clear on his face. Watching the turmoil there, Neal was worried about Peter’s ability to keep his cover during the next hour. But in the end, Peter looked up at him with hardened eyes and nodded. He turned his face to the side and pressed a hand to his disguised earpiece.

“Jones, clear the van,” he murmured. “We’re going to have enough of an audience without the entire team in my ear.”

“Alright, you heard the man, everybody out,” Jones responded through Neal’s own earpiece. “It’s just me now, sir.”

“Thanks…and Jones?” Peter said, his voice breaking on the man’s name.

“Not a word of this ever again,” Jones promised. “Nobody else’s got to know.”

“Thanks,” Peter said gratefully before looking up at Neal. “So what now?”

“Now we get in character.”

The door to the changing room opened and a stout man decked in the finest clothing and jewels strode in before the comfort of his two mean-looking body guards.

“How are my new campaigners?” the man greeted, rubbing his hands together in a way that made his rings clank together. “We got a decent crowd waiting and eager to see some action. And I must say, I can’t wait to finally see you guys live up to that sparkling reputation of yours. That holds true, those investors out there will make me a pretty penny and you’ll get a sniff of it.”

“Live action advertisement taken to a whole new level,” Neal said with that charming smile of his, “you know I’m intrigued.”

"Excellent! All your requested supplies are already set up, so let’s head out."

Neal nodded and followed behind the body guards as they filed out of the room. He only paused when he realized that Peter wasn’t following him. He turned around and saw the ever courageous and strong Peter Burke pale with fright.

"Come on Peter, we can’t blow this now," Neal whispered, walking over to guide Peter by the arm. He felt the agent jump under his touch, but he didn’t let him go. “We back out now, they may decide we’re untrustworthy after all we’ve seen so far. They could decide to take us out. Just focus: go through with it and save a lot of lives or back out and risk a whole lot more."

Peter nodded and let Neal pull him through the door. The room beyond was dark, the only light being the professionally adjusted stage in the center of the room. A crowd of twenty-three, by Neal’s count, sat in fold up chairs around the stage, laughing and conversing with each other in hushed tones. All sounds stopped as they entered and suddenly, they were the center of attention. There were no introductions or welcome speeches—those must have been made beforehand. They were simply escorted to the stage where they took position front and center.

"Hey, how are we all feeling tonight?" Neal asked, no need to project since every member of the audience was practically at arms length. There really was no call to speak, but he needed to buy time for Peter to calm down and get his head in the game. Besides, the audience seemed to appreciate the sentiment since they visibly seemed to relax…and someone in the back shouted ‘horny.’ “Yeah, that’s what I like to hear! Now, my lovely partner here is a bit shy, so how ‘bout a little love?"

The small crowd warmed up instantly, giving a bit of a cheer and some cat calls. Neal faced Peter with his arms out in presentation. With no eyes on his face, he whispered, “Get over here."

Peter cleared his throat and awkwardly walked forward, raising a hand in acknowledgement as the crowd cheered him on. Neal stepped forward until they were only a breath apart. He saw the fine sheen of sweat on Peter’s brow and the way that vein pulsed at his temple like it always did when he was feeling the pressure. Neal couldn’t say he entirely sympathized, but he did feel a slight tremor in his knees and his heart beat sharply with excitement.

"Kiss me," Neal whispered under his breath. Peter hesitated, of course, and Neal had to take over. He grabbed Peter by the lapels of his jacket and and dragged their lips together, twisting their bodies slightly so that the watchful audience got a full view. Losing his balance, Peter grabbed onto Neal, finally getting into character as he wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

Neal sighed into the kiss, mostly from relief as the audience reacted enthusiastically. He circled Peter with his arms, touching his face and running his hands down his backside and pressing their hips together.

"Come on, Peter," Neal said as he ran his lips along Peter’s chin and down his neck. “You’re going to need to get it up before we go further."

"Working on it," Peter replied against Neal’s ear.

"Just picture El giving you a strip tease and give these guys a show in the meantime," Neal growled, giving him a forceful nip at the base of his throat.

"Give them a show my ass…" Peter muttered bitterly. He pushed Neal off just enough to have full access to his tie to begin undoing it. With a small smile of pride, Neal followed his lead and began to undress his partner.

The crowd cheered, applauding every time an article of clothing was tossed into their waiting hands. Half naked, Neal ran one hand down Peter’s front and groped at his crotch, grateful to find that he was already getting hard. Time to do his own part.

Luckily, Neal had a very close relationship with his penis and he knew exactly how to get himself worked up. He brought to the front of his mind a long-kept fantasy as he looked Peter dead in the eye. There, he saw just him. No audience, no body guards ready to shoot at any sign of trouble, no stage lined with toys and oils provided by a very dangerous human trafficker. It was just the two of them, alone at his place, and that familiar pair of handcuffs which always seemed to come between them. Eureka, hard as a rock.

"Jesus, that was fast," Peter noted, feeling Neal’s erection pressing into his own crotch which responded to the feel(against his will, he’d tell himself later on).

"What can I say," Neal said with that cat-like grin as he began unbuckling Peter’s belt. “I was born for the stage."

Neal dropped to his knees as Peter dropped trou and he kissed that glorious cock hello. Peter gasped with surprise, only barely hidden by a particularly loud whistle from some guy in the back. Neal smirked to himself and wrapped his lips around the head of Peter’s cock, expertly sinking down at a teasing pace, pulling back with such force that his cheeks hollowed. Peter’s hands flew to Neal’s head, fingers weaving and fisting through his silky locks.

"Fuck his face!" somebody shouted, earning a whoop of agreement.

Neal felt Peter tense and reached up to squeeze his ass and tell him to do it. Peter’s grip on him tightened as he pulled Neal back before driving him back down. He took control, thrusting into Neal’s mouth while they both moaned for effect. Neal kept his timing perfect, taking his lead by feel until he knew Peter was ready. Then, he pulled Peter’s feet out from under him and let him fall into his arms.

"You trying to kill me?" Peter asked a little too harshly as he braced his arms on the stage.

"After all this time, you still don’t trust me," Neal laughed as he stripped the rest of his clothing and settled between Peter’s legs. He leaned forward and captured his mouth, pushing into him with his tongue and completely blanketing his body with his own. Perfectly aligned, Neal ground his hips against Peter’s with sinful precision and earned a light gasp from him in response. It was his sign that he was ready. Time for the main event.

Neal sat up on his haunches, running his hands along Peter’s bare chest. He twisted to examine the stage of supplies laid out for him and raised a hand while he browsed his choices. His finger hovered over a rope of beads, to which a few members of the audience gave cheers of appreciation. Neal gave them his most delicious smile and moved to point at a rather sizable dildo. There were more cheers; one guy even groaned a desperate yes, please. He moved on and pointed at a ball gag and whip, earning the greatest reaction of all, and finally snatched up a bottle of heating lube and a pack of condoms.

"Always play safe, kids," Neal said with a wink, earning a few chuckles and applause. He turned back to Peter who was laying back and trying to regulate his breathing. How very typical of him, Neal thought with a smile. He leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to Peter’s lips, not for the audience or their cover, but for Peter, who needed to know that he was safe in Neal’s hands. “Relax, we’re almost golden."

"Neal, I don’t know if I can handle…well," Peter whispered nervously, reaching up to pet Neal’s face to cover their words. “I’ve never done this before, they’ll know if—"

"Shh, it’s okay," Neal chuckled covering Peter’s hand with his own, rubbing his thumb soothingly over his knuckles. “I’m bottoming, you’ve just got to sit back and let me ride you to paradise."

Peter could only gape with a quivering jaw in response to which Neal planted another kiss for no reason other than he was so damn cute. Sitting back once more, he opened the condom packet and threw the wrapper to a lucky audience member. Peter closed his eyes against the burning flush on his entire upper half while Neal fit the condom on him, with slight difficulties.

"Damn, we should have asked for a bigger size," Neal said theatrically, but that was just to hide the way his wrist shook. Peter noticed, of course, and peeked at him through one eye. Neal mouthed back _shut up_.

With Peter fully armored, Neal squirted some of that heating lube on his fingers and was a bit surprised to find it rather chilly. Reaching behind himself, he pressed his fingers against his own ass and with practiced movements, began to work himself open. He’d done it enough times out of personal curiosity and only a small percentage of those occasions required tutelage. He made it fast and simple, angling himself to give the audience a show and not wasting the time it would take for his nerves to fail him. When he opened his eyes, sure that he was ready, he found Peter watching him. All traces of the blush had gone and his jaw stood slightly agape, watching Neal work with mesmerized awe.

Keeping eye contact, Neal retrieved more lube and spread it all over Peter’s cock before lifting his hips and positioning their two bodies. He watched Peter’s eyes flutter, his veins pulse, and his breath hitch while he pressed the head of his erection inside, easing himself down. Even with his bit of prep, there was still a terrible burn and overwhelming feeling of being absolutely filled. Neal had to bite his lip from losing his wits right on the spot. He pushed Peter deeper inside him until he was fully seated on his partner’s hips. He took a deep breath to steady himself and rolled his hips experimentally. Peter gasped and his hands flew to Neal’s waist, shaking hands still very capable of a bruising grip. Neal placed a hand on Peter’s chest for an anchor and felt a heartbeat like a hummingbird’s beneath his fingertips, then he began to move.

Neal took control as he had the entire time, but now he really let them have it. He pushed himself up and eased back down with perfect grace, never taking his eyes off Peter’s and letting out soft little moans which echoed through the sudden silence of the room. He ran his hands up and down Peter’s chest, tracing everything from the shape of his face to the well defined muscles of his torso. Following the path of Peter’s arms, he reached his own abdomen and touched himself, never letting his fingers rest in one spot for too long, throwing his head back when the tension felt right. Beneath him, Peter was making sweet pants and moans, eyes rolling back in his head whenever Neal twisted his hips this way or that. He really was quite a marvel, Neal thought to himself, not for the first time, as he leaned forward to steal another kiss. This time, Peter’s hands moved up the length of his back to embrace and hold him there. He lifted his own hips to keep up the pace of their thrusts and Neal felt himself get impossibly harder at that thought.

They kissed roughly for a long time, tongues dancing and teeth occasionally clacking, before either of them realized that they’d forgotten that they weren’t alone. There came a point where they forgot the mission and the present situation and just let themselves be together—a phenomenon which they would have both denied themselves forever without realizing how wonderful it could be. But in the face of danger in a roomful of strangers, there was little reason not to indulge every whim of their desires. These thoughts hit Peter as Neal pulled out of the kiss just enough for them to breathe without separating their lips. Peter looked into his partner’s clear blue eyes, felt his warm breath dance across his skin, and locks of hair tickle his own forehead. Neal was truly beautiful, a constant source of comfort and friendship, and no matter how they’d ended up there, he suddenly didn’t mind it so much and thought to himself _fuck it_.

Holding Neal tightly in his arms, Peter sat up and supported both their bodies. Surprised, Neal wrapped his arms around Peter to keep his own balance, not that it was really necessary. Peter pulled his knees under himself and sat back on his heels with Neal in his lap. Then, he thrust his hips forward and felt his partner go boneless with a cry of ecstasy.

"Fucking christ, don’t stop!" Neal yelped, desperately clinging to Peter for dear life while he fucked up into him with new enthusiasm. Peter was all too glad to comply, leaning his head down to nip and gnaw at Neal’s exposed collarbone.

With one hand, Peter reached between them and fisted Neal’s cock, pumping him with a powerful need to see him fall apart completely. Neal’s loud cry was choked off and reduced to a pitiful whimper. His nails dug and scratched into Peter’s shoulders and the cheeks of his ass stung with the force of Peter’s thrusts, but dear god he never wanted this to end. But he felt it deep in his balls that he was close and thick drops of precum were beginning to coat his own stomach.

"Peter…I’m g-gonna…fuck—I’m going to cum," Neal whispered, leaning forward so his forehead and Peter’s collided.

"Shh, it’s okay, just give it to me," Peter murmured in reply, capturing Neal’s lips as though to suck the orgasm out of him and oh, did it work.

Neal came with a harsh cry against Peter’s mouth, spurting all over both their chests with such force that he was sure some of it hit his chin. Feeling Neal’s hole tighten around him, Peter felt himself seize up as he came, lights popping behind his eyes and breath holding in his chest until every last drop had been expended and he was sure he would pass out. When he finally caught his breath, Neal stole it from him with a feather light kiss which seemed to push him onto his back, weightless. Neal fell atop him, still straddled on his hips and fitting into his embrace like a puzzle piece. Through half lidded eyes, He saw the entire audience stand up and applaud, but he couldn’t hear any of it. All he could hear was Neal’s heartbeat pressed against his own and the slight buzz of silence from his earpiece.

With his head turned sideways under Peter’s chin, Neal watched the audience begin to depart, probably to an after party in the next room. Amidst the commotion, he saw the front runner of the operation pull out a phone and make a call. He had to dredge up his last bit of focus to read his lips, but it was worth it. _Make the arrangements for two extra guests to stay with me. And call the deal-maker. I think we've found ourselves a long term investment._

"Peter," Neal whispered with a sigh of relief. “We’re in."

Peter chuckled whole heartedly, lazily ruffling Neal’s already messed hair.

"Jones, hear that?" Peter said, angling his face as to not be seen.

"What didn't I hear?" Jones replied in both their ears.

"Mission accomplished," Peter laughed quietly. “Prepare the SWAT team, we make our move tonight."

"Copy that, sir."


End file.
